world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Spells By Element
Air (A) Fly Allows the caster to fly freely through the air Breeze Creates a cool light wind localized to the target area Tornado Creates swirl of powerful wind that lifts enemies into the air Razor Wind Sends out a blade-like gust of wind that slices foes. Can be used to modify other spells, ie creating a razor tornado Gust Creates a gust of wind that can blow enemies away or knock them to the ground. Breath Allows the caster to breathe in areas where there is no air Purify Air Removes toxings from the air Suffocate Takes the air out of target's lungs Wind Rage Increases attack speed Dark (D) Shadowed Strikes Causes the shadows of caster's weapons to trail behind them as they swing, allowing them to hit twice. Shadow Meld Causes caster's body to fuse with their shadow Darken Lowers ambient light level Snuff Destroys a source of light Blindness Blinds target Invisibility Body rejects all light Raise Dead Creates Undead creatures from corpse Earth (E) Rumble Causes the ground to shake, causing foes to lose their footing Earthquake Causes the ground to rupture, launching stones and causing creatures to fall and structures to crack Stalagmite Causes spear of stone to rise from the ground. Can also make it flat to simply launch their foes in the air Stalagtite Causes spear of stone to fall from the sky. Can also send a flat stone Stone Wave Sends forth a rumbling bulge of stone Stone Surf Allows the caster to ride a stone wave, can also use it to fly with strong enough mastery Harden Increases Armor Earth Bind Entangles target and forces them to the ground Fire (F) Spark Creates a small spark of fire to ignite any flammable object Rocket Launches a stream of fire from the casters back or lower body to propel them forward or upwards Inferno Causes Pillars of flame to rise from the ground Cauterize Wounds Stops bleeding but damage the target Dry Removes Wetness Sultry Increase Ambient Temperature Combustion Lights target on fire Heat Wave Sends forth a wide arc of flame Heat Vision Allows the caster to see in temperature gradients Light (L) Flare Creates a flash of light to blind nearby foes Invigorate Increases vitality Reveal Breaks invisibility Illuminate Increases ambient light levels Restore Vision Cures Blindness Awaken Wakes up Sleeping target Resurrection Brings back the recently deceased Tracing Creates light trail on target Water (W) Douse Extinguishes fires and causes target to become wet Chill Reduce ambient temperature Heal Wounds Restores Health Drown Fills targets lungs with water Call Rain Causes rain to fall in area Wave Causes wave of water to surge forth Steam (FW) Sauna Fills the area with scalding steam Blood Boil Burns the targets blood, causing damage and increased speed Lava (FE) Coal Toss Launches burning lumps coals Plasma (FA) Plasma Beam Plasma Bomb Superheat Pressurize Firestorm Hellfire (FD) Hellburn Cause endless pain and reduces healing Brand Permanently mark the flesh of target with a cursed rune Shadowflame ??? Sun (FL) Power of the Sun Greatly empowers target Blazing Radiance Damages anybody who looks at ligh Flame Manipulation Controls the heat and brightness of a fire Sunburn Emits a light that burns from a distance Plant (WE) Entangle Roots spring up to entangle target Muck Creates pool of mud in area Regrowth Regenerates lost limbs Stone Swim Allows user to swim through solid objects Mist (WA) Healing Mist Restores Health in Area Mist Walk Vanish into the mist Wind Swim Allows the caster to swim through the air as if it was water Poison (WD) Contaminate Poisons a water source Frost (WL) Flash Frost Freeze target Blizzard Causes a snow storm Sand (EA) Crumble Causes things to break apart Slumber Causes target to fall asleep Long Stride Improves travel time Gravity (ED) Zero G Allows the caster or target to float in the air (advanced affects area). Improves flight effects. Deafness Deafens the target Entomb Traps the target in a dark earthen prison Crush Increases force of gravity on target Smoke Screen Creates a cloud of obscuring smoke Gordian Shackles Creates dark stone shackles that are extremely resistant to being dispelled or destroyed through magic. Can only be destroyed through great physical force. Moon (EL) Comet Hurls fast moving ball of light and earth from the sky Moon Message Allows the user to communicate with another target who is staring at the full moon, no matter how away far they are. Encrypt Code Can encrypt a message or other piece of data so that it can only be accessed through a specified means, often a passcode. Decrypt Code Can help decrypt a secret, often through giving relevent hints. Miasma (AD) Choking Cloud Creates cloud of toxic Gas Foul Breath Release disgusting stench from user's mouth. Can be cast on others and used in less intense, but longer lastering forms. Lightning (AL) Static Trap Electrically charges a piece of metal that shocks whoever gets near to it. Hyper Speed Shockwave Thunderclap Lightning Jaunt Call Lightning Forked Lightning Chain Lightning Synaptic Shock - Comatose Synaptic Surge EMP Power Surge Twilight (DL) Lifesteal Drains the life from the target and imbues it into the caster Camouflage Gives its user camouflage that adapts to its surroundings Tri Steel (FWE) Aether (FWA) Maw (FWD) Consume Causes the caster's jaw to unhinge and allow them to swallow target whole Tea (FWL) Healing Brew Creates a batch of tea that restores all those who drink it Glass (FEA) Core (FED) Napalm Volcano (FEL) Explosion (FAD) Photon (FAL) Lazer Focal Point Sunrise (FDL) Erosion (WEA) Decay (WED) Guardian (WEL) Disease (WAD) Build A Blight Carrion Bomb Anti-Immune Cloud (WAL) Blood (WDL) Vampirism Causes all attacks to steal life Sanguisuge Touch attack that drinks blood of target Dust (EAD) Shadow Warp Travel between connected shadows. Can cover massive distances at night. Belittle Shrink a creature in size Dunes (EAL) Embiggen Increase a creature in size Spacial Expansion Increases the size of a localized area, displacing everything in the area Eclipse (EDL) Corona Storm (ADL) Nature (FWEA) Mercury (FWED) Polarize Make thing either positively or negative charged Magnetize Just make thing generally magnetic Metal Detection Detection Aura Manipulate Metal Control Metal objects Mercury Poisoning Convert fluid into poisonous Mercury Mercurialize Convert substance into Mercury Grey Goo Elemental Form + Mercurialize Mercurial Chains Binding Chains that DoT Flower (FWEL) Acid (FWAD) Nimbus (FWAL) Tide (FWDL) Eruption (FEAD) Mirror (FEAL) Showstopper Gem (FEDL) Nuclear (FADL) Demoncore Creates mass of radioactive substance Rad Poisoing Nuke Nuclear Launch Lauches target increble distances Dirty Bomb Rot (WEAD) Oasis (WEAL) Forest (WEDL) Tempest (WADL) Time (EADL) Undo Undoes any of the effects of any of the actions that recently affected the target, or that the target has just done Stop Causes the target to enter a state of suspended animation Pause Causes the entire world around the caster to enter a state of suspended animation Haste Increases the relative speed of everything the target does Slow Slows the relative speed of everything the target does Fast Forward Increases the relative speed of everything in the area, though not necessarily anybody's perception (Harder to aim/dodge). Can also allow the user to mentally skip through all of the events going on around them. Slow Motion Decreases the relative speed of everything in the area, though not necessarily anybody's perception (Easier to aim/dodge). Lag Causes the target to become desynced with reality Extend Spell Extends the duration of all the spells currently effecting target, though can decrease their intensity Compress Spell Reduces duration of all spells currently effecting the target, though can increase their intensity Rewind Sets the target back to the state they were in a few moments ago Night / Lightless (FWEAD) Day / Darkless (FWEAL) Space / Airless (FWEDL) True Comet Sky / Earthless (FWADL) Sky Fall Causes the sky in the area to collapse Land / Waterless (FEADL) Ocean / Fireless (WEADL) Omni (FWEADL) Void Dispel Destroys continous spell effects Mana Burn Destroys mana and inflicts pain Erasure Deletes target by